codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Seeing Is Believing
Seeing Is Believing is the second episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Synopsis The episode starts with the eighth graders learning about nuclear power in class, where Jeremie tries and fails to question his teacher about virtualising atomic particles in the real world. Good news manifests after the lesson however; the principal, Jean Pierre, lets Odd begin casting for a traditional rock band, named the 'Pop Rock Progressives'. They need a drummer, and several try out for the position, including Nicholas. He turns out to be the best, but Odd doesn't want anything to do with him, preferring a pretty girl who is not really good at drumming.. Meanwhile, X.A.N.A. tries to overload a nuclear power plant by storing electricity in a transformer and unleashing it on the plant all at once. Unsure if they can stop such an event, the group votes and, by a 3 to 2 vote, they decide to tell the authorities (since Aelita never wishes to see millions of people to die just to save her). While Yumi goes to inform them the others stay behind to deal with X.A.N.A. - they must deactivate the tower before the city is turned into a nuclear wasteland. Not only that, they also have to do so before the authorities find out about the supercomputer. In the end the tower is deactivated and after a return to the past Nicholas and Jim are added to the Pop Rock Progressives. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Le voir pour le croire. *More scenes from this episode are used in the season 1 title sequence than any other episode. *This marks the first appearance of the Krab. *This marks the first time Ulrich is virtualized onto Lyoko in season 1. *Jim is revealed to play the slide trombone in this episode. *Triplicate is used for the first time in this episode. *The kids who tried out for the drumming lessons were: **Emmanuel (Rejected because of his heavy metal music) **Naomi (Rejected because she lacked drumming skills) **Nicholas (Rejected because Odd didn't want him in the group. He was then added after a return to the past) Goofs *In the Theme Song Intro, Yumi's book is light blue, however in the episode, it is red. Gallery '' Seeing is Believing Transformer.gif|A transformer near the school begins acting strangely. BSOD.png|A Blue Screen of Death can be seen if the event is watched frame-by-frame. Seeing is Believing Band Auditions.gif|Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich audition drummers for their band. Seeing is Believing Electric Problems.gif|''Mrs. Hertz's slide projector shorts out.'' Seeing is Believing Jeremie's Discovery.gif|Jeremie catches on to X.A.N.A.'s plan to blow up the nuclear power plant. Odd 0464.jpg|Odd giving Jim a flyer. Seeing Is Believing Odd recruits.gif|Odd recruits for his band. Seeing is Believing Nicolas's audition.gif|Nicholas's audition for the band. Seeing is Believing Jim's Trombone.gif|Jim auditions on slide trombone. Seeing is Believing Vote.gif|The gang votes on whether to tell the police about X.A.N.A.'s plot. Seeing is Believing Transformer 2.gif|The transformer is almost ready to blow as Yumi tries to warn the police! Seeing is Believing Nuclear Plant.gif|X.A.N.A. is stopped just in time! Seeing s Believing Band Rehearsal.gif|Band rehearsal with Nicholas and Jim. Tumblr lvraca6t6V1qfh7oz.png|''Odd's just chillin...'' Aelita 0596.jpg|''Aelita talking to Jeremie.'' Pulsations in the Desert Sector image 1.png|''An oasis on Lyoko?'' Ulrich 0503.jpg|Ulrich uses Triplicate for the first time. Le_voir_pour_le_croire_280.jpg|''Ooh an oasis.'' Le_voir_pour_le_croire_288.jpg|''Ulrich playing golf'' Le_voir_pour_le_croire_295.jpg|''Odd's thirsty'' Ulrichdear.jpg|Ulrich relaxes just before Jim comes barging in with his instrument. Emmanuel&drums.png|Emmanuel happily playing the drums. Naomi&drums.png|Naomi trying out the drums. '' Sources www.codelyokoepisodes.co.nr ca:Veure per creure es:Ver es creer fi:Se uskoo, ken näkee fr:Le voir pour le croire pl:Odcinek 2 "Uwierzę, jak zobaczę" pt:É preciso ver para crer ru:Лучше один раз увидеть Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Needs info Category:Seeing Is Believing